


We Will Rise From the Ashes

by jasondelavega



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Other, Tomorrow People (2013) Spoilers, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasondelavega/pseuds/jasondelavega
Summary: Lizzie Saltzman was a regular high schooler... up until she wasn't. With newfound powers and newfound responsibilities, she's about to go on the roller-coaster of her life. Love, heartbreak and more to be coming. Read on to find out more.





	1. Chapter 1

‘My name is Elizabeth Saltzman. This is me.’

 

Here she goes with the inner monologue as she reached into the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. Her hand curled around a see through orange pill bottle, it reading the scientific name of her medication along with her name and the instructions for taking them. Her eyes stared back at her in the mirror as she opened the bottle and placed two pills into the palm of her hand before knocking it into her mouth, downing them dry. A sigh escaped her lips. This was the morning routine she absolutely hated.

 

‘This is my breakfast, lunch and dinner.’

 

The blonde capped the bottle and put it away before she got ready for the day. Her movements were slow and sluggish due to her meds. They tended to make her less energetic, but it kept that voice out of her head. Around half an hour passed before her father was shouting up the stairs for her. With a groan, she quickly gathered her things and left her room, her black Dickies backpack hanging off of her left shoulder.

 

“What’s gotten into you today,” asked her brunette twin sister, Josette Saltzman. Lizzie had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at her sister’s slight obliviousness. She shook her head as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the island, rinsing it off before she took a bite.

 

“It’s nothing, Josie. My meds are just starting to give their full effect,” Lizzie responded with a tired sort of sigh. Josie eyed her with concern before she nodded, finishing off her bowl of cereal. As they both finished their food, their dad came walking into the kitchen.

 

“Did you--” Before he could even finish, Lizzie just nodded. “Great, then let’s go.” The small family of three piled into the old beaten down Jeep. For the next twenty minutes, Lizzie listened to Kehlani on replay, earphones in and world out. Upon reaching the school, Mystic Falls High, the twins parted ways. Josie went with her small friend group while Lizzie walked down the crowded hallways.

 

‘These are my friends.’ She casted a glance around the familiar yet unfamiliar faces around her. ‘At least they used to be.’

 

Lizzie met up with Landon, her best and only friend at the school. The kid with curly brown hair that she had known since grade school. He had made her feel welcomed when everyone else thought her to be some kind of freak.

 

“Hey, Lan,” Lizzie greeted, a small smile forming on her features. Her left hand moved from her pockets, and she had waved at him. A grin formed across the boy’s lips as he walked up to her and gave her a gentle one armed hug.

 

“Hey, Lizzie. What’s up? You seem rather down,” the boy raised an eyebrow at his best friend, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. He was a very observant guy. And he could easily tell when someone close to him was feeling down in the dumps. Lizzie shut her locker door shut, placing the lock back on before she shrugged slightly.

 

“There’s nothing wrong. I didn’t get much sleep last night. Neither did Josie,” the blonde explained with a yawn following right after she did so. The male frowned as he shook his head.

 

“I’ll interrogate you later, but we’ve got to get to class.” As if on cue, the loud blaring of the school bell could be heard, signalling the warning bell for class. They headed to first period, sat in the back like usual, and the two left continued on for the rest of the day like this. Only really separating when it was school’s out and everyone had to go home.

 

‘This is where I live.’

 

Lizzie walked up the stairs of her home, entering after her twin had. A hand ran through her hair while the other shut and locked the door. Alaric had been asleep on the couch, multiple bills stacked on his steady rising and falling chest.

 

‘This is my dad.’

 

A sad sigh escaped her lightly colored lips as she looked at him. Before she retreated up the stairs to her room, she draped a blanket over his sleeping frame and kissed his head like he had done so many times for her and her sister.

 

“Sleep tight, dad,” she whispered before turning on her heel and allowed herself to walk upstairs. Her footsteps light on the polished wooden floor and her breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the house. Aside from her sister’s childish giggling as she spoke to her boyfriend, Connor. Lizzie could only sigh in annoyance. Connor was not good for her sister, but Josie was too blinded by ‘love’ to realize it and that frustrated Lizzie to no end.

 

Her hand wrapped around the thick strap of her backpack and she pulled it off, tossing it onto the small baby blue chest at the foot of her bed that was maroon in contrast due to the sheets. Immediately, she made a beeline for her dresser, pulling out a pair of gray short-shorts and a black hoodie. Her hands pulled off his day clothes and she dressed in her night clothes before going over to her bed where she sat down.

 

‘And this is the worst part of my day.’

 

The blonde haired twin slipped her hand into the small space of the cuffed belt, tightening the leather strap around her wrist so much she winced. Frowning as she laid back down, her mind swirled with thoughts.

 

Would she stay in bed tonight? Would she wake up on the couch? Who’s neighbor’s house would she wake up in? Why was this happening to her and not her sister? It didn’t make sense and she absolutely hated it.

 

‘You see, lately strange things have been happening to me. And they’re about to get stranger.’

 

Her other hand slipped into the other leather cuff and she tightened the strap by pulling on it. Hopefully these would keep her from wandering around in her sleep.

 

But, as she fell asleep, she realized that glory wouldn’t last her long.

 

And while this happened, a short haired woman sporting a small smirk stole a key pass I.D. off of a left alone lab coat. The woman quickly made her way passed security and into the staircase of the high-tech building.

 

 _‘Okay, Penelope. That card gets you into the psych center on the twelfth floor where the file is.’_ A nod came from the girl rocking a lob, and she moved quickly passed a camera where she unfortunately tripped a silent alarm. This alerted the security guards at the surveillance desk.

 

“There’s a trespasser on the twelfth floor. I’m gonna send someone up to check it out.” A voice crackled to life on the other end of the walkie talkie. The guard at the desk shook his head as he watched the cameras, seeing the culprit. He gripped the walkie in his hand, pressing the large button on the left.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got eyes on the intruder, I’m going in.” The dark skinned male stood from his chair, pulling his taser from his holster before he began his trek down the corridors to get to where their intruder was.

 

 _‘Great, you just tripped an alarm.’_ The voice inside of Penelope’s head mocked, and the girl whom the voice belonged to roll her beautiful ocean colored eyes.

 

“The kid you’ve been talking to was in here today. So tell me, where do I go to get to the psych ward?” Penelope questioned aloud, knowing the person in her head could very well hear her. The girl on the other end of their telepathic link laughed to herself as she watched the hospital surveillance live feed that their A.I. friend Tim hacked into.

 

 _‘Hang on, Pen. That guard? He’d headed your way. You gotta get out now There’s an exit directly behind you.’_ The mystery girl voiced as she watched her laptop screen worriedly. Penelope, however, had other plans. Her eyes landed on a white sign with large blueprint reading, ‘Medical Center Ahead.’ an arrow pointing towards the way she was already headed to. A smirk formed on her dark colored lips.

 

“And straight ahead we go.” The girl decided as she began to walk at a faster pace. The mystery girl let out a heavy sigh. This girl was going to be the death of her. Penelope followed the directing signs until she came to an electronically locked door. This is where the card played it’s part as she pulled it out and swiped it through the key slot. The light on the key slot blinked red a few times until it buzzed green and she slipped into the small file cabinet filled office. She slipped the key card into her wallet before putting it into the pocket of her tattered leather jacket. Her hazel eyes trailed over the multiple filing cabinets until they landed on the one she had been looking for.

 

“Someone just accessed suite 112 with the missing key card.” The voice came over the walkie talkie once more, and the guard following Penelope nodded. He walked down the corridor and turned the corner to the psych center where the teenager had entered. He could see the silhouette of a rather short person behind the door and rushed towards it, fumbling to pull his key card from his pocket. As the guards flashlight shined through the door, Penelope managed to find the file she was looking for. Without a second thought, she placed it into her messenger bag before shutting the cabinet. Her feet carried her to the door that exited onto the roof just as the guard opened the door. He caught sight of the retreating figure and ran after it.

 

“I got the file. I’ll see you soon, Hope.” Penelope spoke, listening to the guard’s calls for her to stop. She barely spared a glance behind towards him as she sprinted to the edge where she jumped and quite literally evaporated into thin air. The security guard stood there in quiet shock, slowly lowering his weapon and his flashlight.

 

“What the fuck?” He breathed out. Penelope had managed to teleport herself into the alley beside the hospital, but she wasn’t out of the clear yet. As she started down the street, her breathing heavy which caused small puffs of white ‘smoke’ to appear due to the drop of temperature, three people dressed in suits had appeared from thin air and followed her to the subway station. She jumped over the entrance bars and headed towards the subway as it approached her station. Two people came from behind her and one from the front.

 

“There’s no point in running, we’ve already caught you.” The male, tall with black hair, stated as he walked towards Penelope. His left fist came flying at her, but as expertly as she knew, she dodged the punch and pivoted on her right foot to catch the arm that tried to wrap around her throat from behind.

 

“I don’t feel like I’m caught.” The girl stated as she swung the woman by her arm and tossed her into the yellow painted pillar, effectively knocking her out. The next man to attack her was shorter and dark skinned as opposed to the man from her front who was taller and light skinned. The dark skinned male tossed his fist towards Penelope who grabbed his arm and turned to toss him away from her. Next came the taller of the three, his leg coming up to meet Penelope’s left side in a harsh kick that sent the young girl wincing in pain. Her arm wrapped around his leg and she used her free fist to punch him square in the gut before pushing him away. Just in time as well because the dark skinned man had recovered and he had threw a punch at her which knocked her on the shoulder, just barely missing her jaw.

 

“Ah, fuck!” Penelope cursed under her breath, eyes wide as she watched the two close in on her. The shorter male came at her once more, from her left which was a bad move in itself. She swung her right leg at his legs, sweeping them from underneath him and she roundhoused him, kicking him square in the face which took him down finally. The taller male charged her, his arms wrapping around her midsection to pin her to a pillar. He left his abdomen wide open so the short haired girl took her chance and repeatedly kneed him until he had released her enough. She brought her knee to his groin, and the male hissed out, cupping his crotch with a mixture of pain and discomfort expressed on his face. Penelope mentally patted herself on the back as the subway came to a stop, its metal doors opening up to her. Without a second thought she jumped on. As the doors came to a close, her eyes watched the two people on the ground. This was something she did on the regular yet she couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit bad. Then again, it was every man for himself out here.

 

While catching her breath, her feet carried her to the center of the subway car, her hand gripping onto the metal pole. Just as she rested her head against the cool metal, a loud gush of wind could be heard and fast approaching footsteps behind her caused her to turn around. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was yet another one of the people who were after her. It was a woman, about twenty years old with a rage in her eye that made Penelope shiver. Due to her being caught off guard, the woman was able to sock Penelope right in the jaw once, twice, a third time and one good crack on the nose before Penelope gained her stance back. She grabbed the girl and flipped them so the agent was pinned to the metal pole, her right fist closed and repeatedly coming down against her face until she was unconscious. She let the body drop. But then two more people jumped into the sunway car and they were getting good hits into Penelope just as much as she was them. With a forceful grunt, she used her telekinesis to push them to the opposite end of the cart before she ran towards the other end and jumped, teleporting back to the secret closed down subway station her and her people hid out in. Stood there with one of Penelope’s jackets around her shoulders was Hope Mikaelson, one half of the two leaders of the Tomorrow People.

 

“What the hell were you thinking? You know we’re not supposed to use our powers out in the open!” The auburn haired teenager scolded as she stalked towards Penelope. The latter wiped the left corner of her lips, wincing as she pulled her hand away. A crimson liquid coating her palm. Blood. She was bleeding. Of course she was; she had taken quite a few good hits from those Ultra Agents. It was then she could finally recognize the faint taste of metal in her mouth.

 

“I had to. They were Ultra Agents. Had to have been following me, I assume,” she sighed out as she pulled the file from her messenger bag. She walked towards the other girl and held it out to her.

 

“Are you even sure you lost them?” Hope questioned, eyebrows creased in worry. Penelope smiled as much as her split lip would allow her, smug.

 

“Yeah, Hope. I’m sure I lost them. I hope this mystery patient was worth my nearly being murdered.” The latter joked lightly, head cocking slightly to the right as she waited for Hope to take the file from her hands. A small smirk replaced the look of worry on Hope’s face as she took the file, Penelope instantly removing her bag from her body once the papers was taken from her grasp.

 

Hope pulled the file open to the first page before sticking it out to Penelope, “What do you think?”

 

“Elizabeth Saltzman… No way. It can’t be.” The hazel eyed girl shook her head in disbelief. This was the person who was supposed to lead their people back to their peace.

 

The next morning she awoke to a rough and calloused hand gripping her arm.

 

 _‘Elizabeth. Wake up. Elizabeth Saltzman? It’s nice to finally know your name.’_ The woman’s voice in her head sounded as she was awoken. A yelp of pain came from her as she was harshly tugged to stand.

 

“Hey! Get off of me!” She shouted, before she really looked around and her eyes focused once more. A loud groan left her lips as she looked up to see their neighbor, Jack, holding her. She had somehow made it into their bedroom and fell asleep again between the married couple. A nervous smile made its way to her lips as she laughed anxiously, “Uh… Hi?” Jack rolled his eyes and began to walk, grip still painfully tight on her arms. Lizzie used her free hand to wrap the blanket around her cold and fragile frame. “Wait, wait! I can explain!” She groaned at the tightness of the hand around her upper arm. “Okay so you obviously don’t want to listen…” She sighed in defeat as she was tugged up the stairs towards her front door, nearly tripping a few times. Jack raised a closed hand towards the thick wooden door and knocked harshly. An annoyed look took presence on his face.

 

“What happened?” Alaric rubbed his face as he opened the door, his gaze landing on his daughter and their very angry neighbor. He sighed.

 

“Wanna know where I found your freak daughter this time?” Jack questioned, glaring as he thrust Lizzie forward causing the young blonde to stumble forward into her father’s arms.

 

Alaric glared at Jack, “Don’t touch my daughter like that again.” He threatened lowly, gently pushing Lizzie to stand behind him. The blonde wrapped the blanket tighter around her small frame as she watched the exchange between her neighbor and her father with wide eyes.

 

“Next time I find your daughter on my property, I’m calling the cops.” And with that, Jack gave the Saltzman’s one last glare before he walked down the porch steps and away to his house once more. Alaric shut the door as he and Lizzie retreated back into the comfort of the home.

 

“You slept with Mrs.Martinelli?” Josie asked with wide eyes as she stood at the center of the stairway by the door to head to the second floor. One hand gripped the lightly colored and polished wood railing while her other hand pressed to the wall.

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes at the brunette, “It was an accident!” She frowned as Alaric rubbed his forehead in a stressful manner.

 

“She’s so hot.” The brunette commented with a slight grin, Alaric making a disgusted face. He did not need to hear his daughters talking that way about a thirty year old woman.

 

“Hey, Josie! Upstairs, now! Go get ready for school!” He shook his head as he watched her go back up the stairs, thankful that she was listening for once. As Lizzie attempted to flee after her sister, Alaric caught her arm in his hold; gentle of course.

 

“Hey, we need to talk about this.”

 

“Look, I don’t even remember getting out of bed, dad.” The pale skinned girl sighed out dejectedly as she looked at her father.

 

“It won’t happen again.” She rolled her eyes at the pointed look Alaric gave her. “I know I said that the last time, but this time it’s different.” She declared, just wanting to go upstairs and get ready for the day.

 

“How is it gonna be different?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know. But, I’ll talk to Doctor Atwood, okay? There’s gotta be something we haven’t tried yet.”

 

“We’ve been to half the specialists in the city, Lizzie. The other half doesn’t take our insurance and now Doctor Atwood’s telling me…” Alaric trailed off from his rant, frowning. “It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t’ve brought it up. I’m sorry.” He apologized as he looked at his daughter.

 

“Is…” Lizzie licked her lips as her mouth went dry, lips pursing into a thin line. “Is that why you’re taking extra shifts? So that we can afford my shrink?” She didn’t like this; it was not fair to her father.

 

“Baby, I can handle the extra shifts. Just as long as we can get you the help you need.” The older man offered a small smile before he wrapped his arms around his daughter, hugging her against his chest. “But, this? This is driving me…”

 

“Crazy?” The teenager set her jaw, offering her father a tight-lipped smile, “Yeah. Kind of runs in the family.” And with that, she turned around and walked up the stairs, not once glancing back at her father. That was just… it was crossing a line.

 

As she got to her room, she let out a tired huff. Lizzie was so over this. So over trying to fit in, trying to pretend like her mental illnesses didn’t run her life when it did. When she entered her bathroom, she shut the door and walked towards the shower, turning the knobs until it was on the hottest temperature possible that she could stand. As she stripped from her clothes, she thought of how she was going to replace her meds with laxatives so that when the girl who’s been stealing her meds goes for them again, he’ll get a wicked surprise. The thought brought a smile to Lizzie’s face as she stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to envelop her and roll off her body. A relaxed sigh passed her lips as her eyes shut, the tense muscles in her body slowly relaxing. She remained under the stream of hot water for about ten minutes before she carried on with her actual shower for the next ten minutes.

 

An hour passed and she was at school. She didn’t remember getting there. She assumed she had just blacked out for the small time period. It happened a lot, sadly. She hated it with a burning passion.

 

“Thanks for ignoring my texts last night, you loser.” Landon chuckled as he walked in through the doors of the school and towards Lizzie. This happened often. Where they arrived at the same time. Lizzie often teased the curly haired boy, joking with stalker jokes and such. The banter was a big part of each of their days.

 

“Oh shit. Sorry, dude. I wasn’t home.” Lizzie sighed as she walked down the halls of the school with Landon in tow. He raised a curious eyebrow at the blonde. “I woke up in the neighbor’s bed again. I don’t know how or why! It just keeps happening and it’s been getting worse over the last week!” She exclaimed defensively as she squared her shoulders before huffing, allowing them to slack once more. “You seriously need to start chaining yourself to your bed.” Landon responded, his gaze moving from ahead of them to the side to look at his blonde best friend as they walked. “It’s all getting worse, Lan. Nothing works!” A frustrated sigh came from Lizzie as she rubbed her hands down her face.

 

“So…” Landon trailed off, a sneaky grin on his face, “Is she back? The hot mystery chick in your head?” His shoulder gently knocked into hers as he awaited an answer. Lizzie internally groaned as she nudged him in the side with her elbow (gently, of course). That was enough of an answer for Landon and his grin widened before falling small once more. “Well, have you been taking your meds? You know how you get when you’re off of them.” His tone turned serious, all playful traces gone from his voice.

 

“Yes, Landon, I’m taking my meds.” She sighed heavily, already over the topic. “I don’t know. Maybe I need something stronger like an ice pick lobotomy or something.” She suggested, sarcasm dripping heavily from each word she spoke. She didn’t mean to, but this was a touchy subject (her mental illness and the meds). “Or! Oh god, why didn’t I think of this?” She exclaimed with mock enthusiasm, “I should just save myself and everyone the trouble of dealing with me and just check myself into a mental home.” Landon rolled his eyes at her and lightly elbowed her side.

 

“Just keep taking your meds, Liz. I promise, they’re bound to work.” He assured her, and the words comforted her far more than they should’ve. The blonde Saltzman twin offered her best friend a small smile, happy to have him in her life. In a way, he helped her from flying off the rails and going totally insane. Together they walked into their first class, claiming their usual seats in the far left corner of the classroom by the windows. Lizzie pulled her notebook from her bag along with her textbook, opening up to the page their teacher had said to open to. Landon mirrored her movements.

 

“For a dominant gene to be expressed, the progeny, which we call the F1 generation, need only inherit the allele from…” The instructor’s voice was instantly drowned out when Lizzie heard that voice in her head again. Instantly causing her to look around in confusion before placing her pen down.

 

_‘Elizabeth? I know you can hear me.’_

 

 _‘No, no, nope. You’re not real. You are not real and you only exist in my head.’_ Lizzie thought in response to the slightly raspy voice as she sunk down in her chair and tried to refocus on the lesson.

 

 _‘Just because I’m only in your head doesn’t mean that I’m not real. Stop shutting me out. You have to believe me when I say that you’re in danger.’_ The voice countered, and Lizzie nearly groaned. She was over arguing with her own hallucination.

 

It overwhelmed her and the next thing she knew, she was yelling a very aggressive, “Shut up!” The teacher stopped abruptly and looked at Lizzie, annoyance evident in his grave expression.

 

“Excuse me, Miss Saltzman?” He walked around from out of his desk.

 

“No, sorry, Mister Martin. I wasn’t talking to you.” She apologized almost immediately. Landon looked over at her worriedly.

 

“Then who were you talking to?” Mister Martin crossed his arms over his chest.

 

_‘You’re not crazy, Elizabeth. I’ve been trying to tell you for months.’_

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not feeling too hot. I’m gonna head to the nurse’s.” She stood up, shoving her things into her backpack. Without a second glance at anyone, she barged out of the door, sliding the straps of her backpack on her shoulders.

 

“Yo, Saltzman! Get over here!” The unmistakable voice of none other than Dana, Lizzie’s childhood bully, rang through the empty hall. Lizzie attempted to sidestep the shorter blonde, but was quickly blocked from doing so. “So, about those pills you gave me.” Dana smirked and Lizzie just had to roll her eyes.

 

“More like the ones you stole.” She glared at the shorter of the two.

 

“Mhm. they were pretty good on top of a few Adderall.”

 

“Yeah? Well, those are antipsychotic meds so of course you’d take a liking to them.”

 

Dana shook her head with an amused smile as she reached into the pocket of Lizzie’s jacket and pulled out the bottle of pills Lizzie carried with her. Then, the shorter blonde lightly slapped Lizzie’s cheek and walked off. The taller of the two smirked to herself in triumph. Dana would be in for a surprise. The blonde walked herself home. She needed a break from the craziness, and since Alaric was at work, it was peaceful and quiet in the house. And soon enough, she got ready for bed, chained herself to her bed, and fell asleep. Just as she always did.

 

 _‘Elizabeth. Wake up. I can prove you’re not crazy.’_ Lizzie’s eyes shot open, and she looked around frantically only to see she was still in bed. A wave of relief flowed through her body.

 

_‘I can prove that I’m real.’_

 

Lizzie sat up in her bed, slowly unchaining herself from it, “How?” She questioned, tired and slightly annoyed.

 

_‘Meet me at the Broad Street subway in ten minutes.’_

 

It didn’t take long for Lizzie to get dressed in a pair of black jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and a grey hoodie before she snuck out through the back door and through the backyard. She went to the subway station, only to find it empty which fueled her confused mind. A loud blaring horn could be heard, so she peered down the tracks to see the train making its way towards her station.

 

 _‘Get on the train.’_ The voice instructed making Lizzie squint and sigh.

 

“You have got to be kidding me, right?” She asked to no one in particular, scoffing to herself. When the train came to a stop and the cart’s doors opened to her, she wasted no time in stepping inside. Hesitant, of course. But willing.

 

 _‘You’re almost there, Elizabeth.’_ The voice reassured.

 

“Almost where?” A swoosh of air could be heard as as woman with short dark hair teleported into the subway cart behind Lizzie. She walked up behind Lizzie, placed her hand on her shoulder and teleported them to the abandoned subway station underground that her and her people had inhabited. As they landed, the blonde stumbled while the other walked normally. It was clear she had been doing this for years. “Where the fuck am I? What the fuck just happened?” Lizzie’s eyes were wide with fear and anxiousness as she caught her balance and stood up.

 

“I’m Penelope and I believe you and Hope have already met.” The short haired teenager spoke as she motioned to herself and then the ginger stood beside her.

 

“Hello, Elizabeth.” Hope greeted, a knowing smile on her face as she looked at the taller girl, the new girl.

 

“Follow me.” Penelope smirked at the shocked and confused on Lizzie’s face before walking away. Hope turned on her heel and followed the leather clad girl. Lizzie, dazed and confused, followed after the two girls. They walked into the shelter like area and Lizzie couldn’t, for the life of her, believe her eyes.

 

“Told you you weren’t crazy.”

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait. So you’re telling me you’ve somehow been in my head all theses months? And you let me believe I was crazy before deciding I was finally worth your time to come find?” Lizzie’s hands found purchase in her hair, at the sides of her head, gripping so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. “Where are we? Who are you?”

 

“You’re in an abandoned subway station 100 feet under the streets of Manhattan.” Penelope answered, simply amused by the blonde girl’s reaction. She really had no idea about who or what she was. “You teleported here, or well, I actually teleported you here.”

 

“We’re called the Tomorrow People.” At the look Lizzie gave her, Hope sighed. “I swear we didn’t choose the name.”

 

Lizzie laughed, humorlessly, “This isn’t happening. No, you know what? I’m gonna wake up in my neighbor’s bed again and this’ll all be a dream.”

 

 _‘It’s not a dream, Elizabeth.’_ Hope’s angelic voice sounded through the blonde’s mind, making Lizzie glare at her.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“Ever heard of telepathy? Yeah, well…”

 

“It’s one of our three powers. Telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation. We call them the Three Ts.” Penelope jumped in, saving Hope from explaining how she was able to get into Lizzie’s mind.

 

“Oh, she doesn’t believe us.” Hope smiled smugly, her gaze travelling over to Penelope.

 

“That’s crazy. The teleporting usually sells it.” The dark haired girl laughed, her eyes focused on the wandering blonde she had just teleported in.

 

“Like I said, this is just a dream and I’m gonna wake up some place awful.” A scoff came from the blue eyed blonde, her arms crossing over her chest as she looked around. This was all so… odd to her. She didn’t like it. Not one single bit.

 

“You’re not getting the point, Elizabeth. You’re breaking out. You are one of us. You’re a Tomorrow Person,” Hope voiced, her eyes full of soft sincerity and understanding as she walked towards the girl.

 

“You’ve been waking up in weird places, haven’t you, Elizabeth?” Lizzie pursed her lips as she listened to Penelope speak. “You’re not sleepwalking, you’re teleporting.” Penelope held her arms out to her sides and bowed slightly, as if just having finished a magic show. The breakout watched her, still with a slight glare. “You hear Hope’s voice in your head? That’s telepathy. Your powers are starting to appear after having been suppressed for so long.” She looked over at Hope, offering up a sly wink before she looked back to Lizzie. “And soon enough, you’ll be able to do this.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Lizzie was being lifted off the ground and up into the air by an unseen force.

 

“Hey! Okay! Okay! I believe you! Now put me down!” Lizzie squeaked out as she looked over at Penelope. Hope gave the girl a look and a chuckle rumbled from Penelope’s throat.

 

“As you wish, princess.” Instantly, her telekinetic hold on Lizzie released and the blonde crashed to the ground in a painful squat. She stood up, brushing off her jacket to rid it of the dirt that got on it. She then huffed a breath of air.

 

“Come on, you’re so close to becoming someone truly amazing, Elizabeth.” Hope smiled softly as she looked up at the taller girl. Lizzie frowned slightly as Penelope patted her shoulder.

 

“Don’t let it get to your head, Liz.” She muttered, a slightly malicious tone to her voice. She walked away and towards a closed door at the left of the small space. Lizzie and Hope followed her.

 

“This is M.G.” Hope introduced, pointing to a tall male with a nice afro. The other teenager grinned as he pushed himself off of the wall, walking over to the beautiful blonde woman stood before him. He stuck his hand out to her, and due to the warmth of his smile, Lizzie took it in hers without hesitation and shook it. Her tense body relaxing slightly.

 

“I’m Eliz--” She began only to be cut off by a robotic voice with a hint of a human tone.

 

“Elizabeth Saltzman. Seventeen. Born March fifthteenth, year two thousand and fourteen. Twin sister to Josette Saltzman. Her father is Alaric Saltzman. Her mother is Caroline forbes, who has been missing for years.” The voice recited, and Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows together.

 

“That’s TIM. He’s our rather sarcastic A.I.” M.G. spoke, laughing as he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Slowly, the blue eyed teenager nodded, her mind processing the information.

 

“We brought you here because your mother was our ticket to paradise and we need your help finding her.” Hope spoke up next, moving to stand beside Penelope. Her arms crossed over her chest.

 

And just like the duo always did, Penelope took the reins and began to speak, “You’re her only risen kid that had the power to find her. You have a special bond to her.”

 

“Why the fuck would I help you find her? She skipped out on my family and I when I was seven.” Lizzie’s nostrils flared slightly, an irritated look on her face as she looked between the three expectant faces staring right back at her. They seemed anxious to know her answer.

 

“She could help us defeat Ultra once and for all!” This got Lizzie’s attention. Her lips formed a thin line.

 

“Who’s Ultra?”

 

“They’re a federal company that is dedicated to exterminating everyone belonging to our species. They find breakouts and kill them or take their powers away. They pose as a bioengineering lab. It’s that large building downtown.” Penelope explained as she looked at the blonde before smirking. “If you let us train you, once we’re done, they won’t be able to lay a finger on you.”

 

“There’s a war going on out there, Elizabeth. You won’t see it or hear about it on the news. It’s a shadow war between our species.” Hope looked up at the taller girl, her arms crossing over her chest while she leaned slightly to the right, against Penelope’s strong frame.

 

“The government’s known about us for years. They want us neutralized. That’s why they started a containment program.” M.G. began, walking over to the trio. “Their agents are like us. But, they’re Tomorrow People who are against us.”

 

“And your mom.. She left and promised to come back. But she never did.” Penelope sighed.

 

“Alright, so Ultra must’ve gotten her.” Lizzie offered with a half-hearted shrug of the shoulders.

 

“No. It’s impossible. Your mom was the strongest of us all. She had power one of us did.” The short haired girl continued as she pulled on the lapels of her leather jacket to adjust it on her frame. “If you got any of those powers…”

 

“Got any?” Lizzie’s jaw clenched as she walked away towards the door. “Are you telling me that my deadbeat, lunatic mother is like you guys?” Her left hand rubbed down the side of her face. She was finding all of this information hard to process. She couldn’t deal with this at one in the fucking morning.

 

“She was more than that, Lizzie. Your mother was a hero to us all. She kept us away and shielded from Ultra and when she disappeared, we had to go into hiding.” Penelope rolled her eyes, and the girl she was addressing scoffed. As if her mother was anything other than a lowlife who dropped her kids and husband for anything other than herself. As far as Lizzie knew, Caroline Forbes was selfish and dead to her.

 

“And we need you to help us find her. So whether you like it or not--” Hope walked towards them, carefully wedging herself between the two females.

 

“Threatening her is not going to help the situation, Pen.” She chastised lightly as she looked from the brunette to the blonde, eyes soft and pleading. “We think you might share a deep connection with your mother. Similar to the one you and I have.”

 

“I haven’t even seen her since I was seven. What the hell do you expect me to do? Scry for her with my magic crystal?” Lizzie asked rhetorically as she rolled her eyes, sarcasm heavy.

 

“You’re her kid. If anyone can contact her, it has to be you.”

 

“What if I don’t want to find her?” Lizzie nearly shouted in annoyance and frustration, her cheeks flushed slightly with anger. “She bailed on us, okay? The same exact way she bailed on you! She left my dad and two little girls to care for along with a pile of medical bills that she’s still trying to pay off! So,” she scoffed once more, walking out of the room. Three pairs of footsteps could be heard, ensuring her that they were following her. “So, excuse me if I don’t exactly want to find her.”

 

“She left to protect you and if it weren’t for her, you’d be a labrat in Ultra Enterprises right now.” Penelope glared at the blonde.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Lizzie looked back at Penelope just as much intensity in her eyes. “Well, this has been fun. But, I have to go home. So get me out of here.” Without another word, the dark haired teenager teleported them back to the subway station above ground and left Lizzie on her own. The teen went back home and went to bed.

 

The following morning, Lizzie realized she did have powers. By accident, she realized she did indeed have telekinetic abilities just like Hope and Penelope had said. So during free period, she brought Landon into the empty gym.

 

“I’m gonna show you something and you can’t freak! Promise me you won’t freak!” She begged as she sat on the cool metal bleachers with the boy. Landon nodded hesitantly. “I can move things with my mind, Lan.” She couldn’t help but explain in an excited tone, eyes brighter than they had been in years.

 

“I… Liz, have you been taking your meds?” He questioned cautiously.

 

“No! They’ve been holding me back! Watch this!” She held out a hand to one of the abandoned basketballs on the floor, focusing. But.. nothing happened. Lizzie frowned. “Wait… no, no! It worked this morning!” She breathed out as she stood up from her seat. The male beside her reached up and slowly brought her back down.

 

“Take your meds, Liz. It’s fucking with your head.” He sighed as she got angry with him, turned on him and glared.

 

“It’s not my meds! They make it worse!” She sighed angrily and grabbed her backpack just as the bell rang. “You know what? Forget it.” She left him sitting there as she exited and started down the hall to leave school.

 

As she walked down the street, hands buried in the pockets of her black zip-up, a black suv pulled behind her, slowly driving her way. She noticed and picked up her speed.

 

_‘Hope? Hope!’_

 

_‘What? What’s wrong?’_

 

 _‘There’s a black suv following me.’_ Lizzie turned into an alleyway and began to run as fast as her legs would allow her to.

 

 _‘Where are you? I’m on my way.’_ Hope grabbed her coat from the couch and put it on before teleporting into the subway station above head.

 

 _‘John and Pearl Street.’_ Lizzie glanced behind her and as she did so, another car turned in from the other end of the alleyway, effectively trapping her in the center. The cars screeched to a simultaneous stop. Men pooled out of each car, two coming up behind her on either sides, each grabbing an arm. “Ah, Lizzie. It’s finally nice to meet you.” A wicked grin formed on one of the other males’ faces as he walked up to her.

 

“Who are you? Let me go!” She squirmed, trying to get out of their hold only for a black bag to be placed over her head. They placed power dampening handcuffs on her, as she were being arrested.

 

“I’m your uncle, Malachai.” The mystery man answered, and Hope teleported into the small passageway to the right side of the alleyway just in time to see a few men toss Lizzie into the backseat before both cars drove off.

 

 _‘Penelope, they have her.’_ And with that being communicated, she quickly teleported back to their hideout. As soon as she touched down in the abandoned subway station, she walked into the room where TIM was. Penelope followed after her, her eyes searching Hope. Why was she so worried for this kid? It was starting to annoy her.

 

“What do you have for me, TIM?” The auburn haired girl asked as she placed her hands on her hips, standing in front of the desk. The projector turned on, using the wall as it’s white screen. Her eyes rapidly scanned the live feed from the street cameras that they had hacked into. There was a worried creased to her brow.

 

“I had the car until Grand and Essex, but the traffic cams were south down Canal.” TIM responded.

 

“Alright, get all the SAT imagines you can get of the lower island. We’ve gotta find her and fast.” Hope’s head turned when she heard Penelope clear her throat. The tan-skinned teenager walked towards her girlfriend.

 

“If you think I’m jumping to help this girl, you’re going to be severely devastated.” Her jaw clenched for a brief moment before going slack once more. “Why should I stick my neck out for this girl you barely know? That we barely know.” A deep sigh came from her as she frustratedly ran a hand through her hair, brushing it back.

 

“I’ve got the images you asked for, Miss Mikaelson.” TIM announced, the A.I. placing the images up on the projector for the couple to see.

 

“Run the images for the license plate.” The girl instructed before turning to look at Penelope once more. “You said it yourself, we need her. She is the key to finding Caroline and she is the key to helping us defeat Ultra. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?” Her eyes met Penelope’s, those hazel eyes that just made her fall in love all over again. “I--” She started, only to be cut off by TIM once again.

 

“I’ve located the vehicles. It seems as though they’ve taken her to Ultra.”

 

“Ultra? No, there’s no way we’re leaving her there.” Hope shook her head quickly as she looked up at Penelope, bending down to grab a piece of paper from the printer that held the address of the building. She stood back up, her eyes once again meeting Penelope’s. “Please help me save her, Pen. Please?” She whispered, sounding as if her life depended on Penelope’s answer. In way, it did.

 

With a reluctant nod of her head, Penelope agreed, “Alright. But, we’re gonna need backup.” As if on cue, M.G. walked into the room and stopped when he realized that he had just walked in on an extremely serious conversation. A nervous chuckle slipped from his lips as the couple’s gaze settled on him.

 

“I see that I’ve interrupted something, so I’m just gonna…” He trailed off, pointing to the door behind him as it shut.

 

“No, actually, we need you.” Penelope gave Hope a knowing look, who nodded as a grin adorned her features.

 

“How about an Avengers Squad mission to save another breakout?” Hope raised an expectant eyebrow and M.G.’s eyes lit up like a kid’s in a candy store would. He nodded excitedly, already grabbing his hoodie and tugging it on.

 

“I’m always down for an Avengers Squad team up.” M.G. declared as he opened up the door and exited the room. Penelope and Hope shared a similar grin as they followed him out of the door.

 

“Where the fuck am I?” Lizzie hissed out as the black velvet bag was pulled off of her head, her blue eyes instantly landing on the male seated in the chair across the small metal table from her. Similar to a metal table in a police interrogation room. When she tried to move her hands to brush her hair from her face, she discovered she couldn’t and her eyes widened. Her eyes settled on her wrists, only to see she was bound to the armrests of the chair by black rope. Instantly, she began to pull and twist her hands to try ad free her wrists which only resulted in some heavy rope burns.

 

A deep chuckle rumbled from the back of Malachai’s throat, his hands intertwined on the flat surface of the metal table. “Oh, Elizabeth. You’ll be here for a while.” His eyes met hers once she looked back up at him. “Do you know what we do to things like you? To the homosuperiors?” He leaned forward, eyes narrowing on the blonde girl who he had revealed to be his niece.

 

“What do you mean homosuperiors? I’m human! Let me go!” She shouted, a vein in her neck popping as she attempted to teleport out of the room she was being held. She continued to thrash around in the metal chair she was still bound to.

 

“You can’t use your powers in here. The building is run on a dampener to your powers so that when we bring our targets in here, they can’t retaliate.”

 

“Fuck you. Let me go.”

 

“We’re going to strip you of your powers, Elizabeth.” His left hand pulled out a small glass bottle, similar to a bottle of insulin but the liquid was a sickly green color. There was a syringe gun laid out just to Malachai’s right. Lizzie’s eyes darted between the miniature glass bottle and the gun. She gulped, but keep a straight face. She would not allow him to see her weak.

 

An agent ran into the room, stopping the director from loading the syringe gun, speaking in a hurry, “We’ve been breached! They’re coming!”

 

“Pull up the security camera feed from the first floor, please.” Malachai sighed as he stood up, buttoning the blazer of his suit and turned his head to the tv above his chair. A laugh came from him as he glanced back to Lizzie, M.G., Hope and Penelope having popped up on the black and white security feed. “They’ve come for you, and they’ll die trying to get your out.” He exited the room, along with his two employees. The blonde struggled against the binding.

 

“Leave them alone, Malachai!” Her voice was loud, but it was no use. He’d already left her there.

 

Meanwhile downstairs, M.G. has just knocked out a security guard, “How’s that for homosuperior?” He shouted with a laugh.

 

“M.G., the stairs! Go!” Hope yelled over to him as she dodged the oncoming fist flying towards her face. The dark skinned male teleported over to the middle of the staircase, smiling at the front desk man who seemed shocked to see him. M.G. quickly knocked him out. His eyes scanned the first floor and he looked over to see Hope and Penelope handling their own individual fights.

 

Again, he tried to teleport, but it wouldn’t work. Hope tried to teleport over to M.G., but her powers wouldn’t work either.

 

Penelope came running up the stairs beside Hope, “You two go find Lizzie, I’ll keep them busy!”

 

“I’m not--”

 

“Go!”

 

Hope sighed, nodding with reluctance. She leaned over and gave Penelope a chaste kiss to her lips, “Be safe, babe.” Then she was off, running up the stairs with M.G. in tow.

 

Penelope turned around, getting a fist to the jaw. Stumbling backwards slightly, she groaned and rubbed at the area that had gotten hit. “You really shouldn’t have done that.” A glare came from her as she swiped the guard’s legs from under him, pinning him to the ground. Her hands wrapped around his throat, and she placed all her weight down onto her arms, choking the short male into unconsciousness. Suddenly she was kicked in the side, causing her to tilt to the side and off of the male she’d choked out. “Oh, _you bitch_ ,” she hissed, getting up.

 

Upstairs, on the third floor, the two others had come across about four Ultra agents. A rather muscular male came up behind M.G. who turned in time and wrapped his right arm around the back of the male’s neck. He pulled him down and kneed him a few times in the gut. Low groans escaped the agent as he was roundhoused square in the face which knocked him out.

 

“Hope, watch out!”

 

The Mikaelson turned her head, and her eyes widened. She grabbed the woman’s forearm, a hand harshly colliding with the agent’s chest. She flipped them around, pinning the woman against the stairway railing. M.G. ran at the male charging towards his friend and her assaulter. He jumped, drop kicking the third agent to the ground. It was all tumbles, and fists and feet, but eventually Penelope had joined them once more. As more agents attacked them head-on, Lizzie was still bound to the chair.

 

“Come on, Lizzie. You can do it,” she whispered to herself, trying to coach herself into getting her powers to work. But to no avail. It wasn’t until she heard gunshots that it had worked, and she had finally teleported out of the room. Her feet slid across the hall as she teleported into it. Her eyes widened and she inspected her hands, confused and amazed as to how she did it. Hearing footsteps fast approaching made her head turn to the left.

 

“How’d you get out?” Penelope asked as she skidded to a stop a few feet away from Lizzie. A grin shown on Lizzie’s naturally pink lips.

 

“I teleported.” Her chest puffed out in pride, and Hope smiled, but the moment was short lived.

 

“Uh, hate to stop your pride fest, but they’re coming.” M.G. hurriedly pointed put before the group of them took off, running back down the stairs. Just as they got to the first floor, Malachai cut off their route to the doors, about fifteen of his men behind him.

 

“I see you’ve finally decided to come home, Penelope. It’s been too long.” The man remarked as he pulled his gun from his holster, cocking it back. He lifted it, aimed at his adoptive daughter. Hope moved up so she was standing directly behind her girlfriend, to the side so their shoulders were aligned. Her right hand slowly slid into the short haired teenager’s hand, and her left hand found purchase on Penelope’s bicep. Her eyes showed fear, all of them, but they stood tall against Malachai and his men.

 

“I’d never come back to you, Malachai,” Penelope snarled, but stayed put. The Ultra director simply laughed.

 

“It’s sad, having to kill you. But it gets my job done. Goodbye, Penelope.” His index finger squeezed the trigger and the gun sounded.

 

“No!” Lizzie yelled, her hand flying out in front of her. Everything moved in slow motion. The bullet stopped midair and the humans froze where they stood. Tears fell down Lizzie’s face, shocked.

 

“Lizzie, how did you do that?” M.G. asked, scared to speak any louder as if that took an effect on the fact Lizzie had stopped time. She shook her head slowly, sniffling.

 

“I… I don’t-- I don’t know…” She whispered, wide-eyed.

 

“Get us out of here.” Penelope ordered. Lizzie placed her left hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder, and M.G, grabbed onto his best friend’s arm. As soon as they teleported, time resumed. The bullet flew straight through the window, shattering it. Malachai looked around in confusion and fear.

 

“Scatter the building! Find them!” 

 

The group of four, however, had made it back safely to the abandoned subway station. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie makes some tough decisions.

“Those were some crazy ass skills, Liz. And here we thought there were only three Ts,” M.G. laughed out as he walked through the threshold, going from the hall into the shelter. Lizzie jogged over to catch up with the afro-haired male. Laughing and shaking her head, she shrugged. “How’d you do it, dude? And most importantly, what the hell are we calling it? That kind of stuff is supposed to be impossible,” he looked over to her, still in awe of what she had done.

 

“I don’t really know. I mean, it really just kind of happened,” the blonde spoke passively yet pridefully all at once. Her left hand gripped the right bottom corner of her hoodie, right hand gripping the left bottom corner. She tugged up and pulled it off her frame, feeling a bit hot. Maybe it was from the slowly dying adrenaline rush.

 

M.G. rubbed at his chin thoughtfully, humming lightly, “And this is why we’ve gotta start your training now. Not only do you have the power of the three Ts, but you can also stop time! That shit’s insane!” His hands flew up to his head, making a ‘mind blown’ motion. “I mean, what else can you besides stop time? You’re already super powerful; imagine how you’ll be if you harness these powers, Lizzie,” his eyes widened in excitement as he addressed the blonde he had known for only a day.

 

“Ah-- Give me like, two minutes, okay? I gotta do something real quick, I’ll be right back,” she nodded once at him as she backed away, accidentally tripping on her own two feet. So… she was a little clumsy.

 

“I guess you were right, babe. She _is_ special,” Penelope sighed out, leaning against the pillar in the little room they had for multiple purposes. Her right side pressed against the cold surface of the pillar while her arms crossed, resting just below her rib cage. “But this baits the question; can she find her mother? We can’t take risks while not being sure, Hope. We just _can’t_ ,” Her eyes connected with Hope’s, soft and concerned.

 

Hope nodded in confidence, “Penny… You saw what she did, when none of us could use our powers. What if… What if she can lead us there herself? It’s a stretch… but a strong possibility.” A hopeful smile formed on her light pink lips.

 

“Alright,” she laughed as she shook her head, “I get it. She’s Moses or whatever.” She looked away, her eyes tracing the cracks in the structure of the pillar. “You’re giving me a complex, Mikaelson.”

 

Hope smirked, amused, “Don’t be jealous, Penelope.”

 

The other laughed, making a face, “I am not jealous.” They grew quiet for a few seconds. “ _Should I be?_ ” Her voice came out low, and she felt small under her girlfriend’s intense gaze. Hope’s eyes wandered everywhere but Penelope.

 

“Thank you… For coming to help us,” She mumbled softly, a hand running through her hair which effectively brushed it from her face as well.

 

“You know I didn’t mean what I said. I was being an asshole and I accept full responsibility.”

 

“I know. It’s fine.”

 

“I would never let you get hurt. Okay? I promise.”

 

“I’m aware, P.”

 

Penelope moved away from the pillar, stepping towards Hope. Her left hand moved up, flattening against her cheek, her thumb gently caressing the swell of her cheek. A soft smile formed on her face. Hope’s eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into Penelope’s gentle touch. Both leaned in at the same time, lips meeting halfway in a soft yet passionate kiss. Hope’s left hand pressed against the flat of Penelope’s toned abdomen, her right hand gripping at her leather jacket while Penelope’s free hand found purchase on her girlfriend’s waist. Her fingers curled possessively around her waist and she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss just the slightest while her head turned to the left at an angle. Hope pressed her body to Penelope’s, backing her up until the other’s back was pushed up against the pillar. She could feel her girl grinning against her lips which made her smile.

 

Lizzie walked into the multi-purpose room, “Hey… uh, A.I. dude?”

 

“Hello, Elizabeth.”

 

“Call me Lizzie, please. Elizabeth is way too formal,” her nose scrunched up in response to the formal greeting. “I was thinking about something. Can I ask a favor?”

 

“Would you like to see the video from your mom? The one that M.G. told you about?”

 

“I… Yeah. How did you know?"

 

“Humans are predictable. Even **superiors** like **yourself**.”

 

The projector turned on, and the video of Caroline began to play on the wall.

 

_Caroline shook her head, sighing, “I thought you would get lucky. Take after your father. But, if you’re watching this, Elizabeth, things didn’t go as planned.” A frown etched into the lines of her aged face. I know that I have no right to offer you any advice.” She rubbed at her chin, a look of pain flashing over her features. “Not after what I’m going to do.” Her eyes moved from it’s spot behind the camera to the camera. “But, if you turned out like me then sadly, your life just went to shit and has gotten extremely complicated. And very dangerous."_

 

Lizzie watched, eyes watering as she listened to her mother on the video. She didn’t know what to feel or what to do. She didn’t even know what to feel.

 

_“Do not believe everything you see, Liz. Truth be told, there is only ever one thing you can completely trust.” She offered a wry smile, sighing wistfully. “You. Trust your heart, baby girl. I love you, Elizabeth.”_

 

The video cut off, a single tear spilling from Lizzie’s eyes. A bitter chuckle rumbled lowly from her mouth as she looked away, wiping the tear as it fell down the rest of the length of her face. She sniffled, “So what do you think, TIM?” Her arms lifted, hands intertwining and cupping the back of her head. “Is she still alive? Is this just a complete waste of time?”

 

“Sadly, I don’t know the answer to that, Lizzie. I wish I did.”

 

Her lips pursed into a thin line, and she clenched her jaw as she nodded. Frustratedly, she wiped at her eyes. Without another word, she left the room and teleported back to her own home with the help of a messy haired Penelope. The two walked towards the home from across the street, a tense silence falling over them.

 

“Want me to stick around?” Penelope questioned.

 

“For you to see my ass get chewed out for being gone all night long? Nah, I’m good.” Lizzie looked at the girl with a lob and made a face of mock fear.

 

“You know, I haven’t forgotten about you saving my ass back at Ultra.” Her hazel eyes met those ice blue ones.

 

“You’re welcome, Penelope.” Lizzie smiled, amusedly as she walked up the stairs leading to her front door. She paused when Penelope began to speak.

 

“Truth is, Lizzie, that you might be the one to save our entire species one day,” her tone turned serious as she looked at the blonde, arms crossing over her chest.

 

Lizzie turned around to look at her, but alas, Penelope had already teleported back to her shelter. SHe rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. The house was quiet as she entered, but that was a short-lived relief because as soon as she shut the door, Alaric came stalking out of the living room.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t call. I lost track of time. I know this looks bad, but I swear I intended on calling,” she started, apologizing profusely to avoid getting punished.

 

“No, it doesn’t matter. We… We’ve got a visitor.” Alaric looked down at his daughter, his hair messy and his scruff grown into a thin beard. He looked pretty rough. Bags under his blood-shot eyes due to the incessant lack of sleep. Lizzie gave her father a puzzled look. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and quickly guided her into the living room. As soon as Lizzie saw who was sitting on the couch, her blood began to boil and her hands closed into fists at her sides. Malachai looked up from his gray colored mug, smiling sweetly at the blonde. He even had the audacity to give her a small wave. As if he had the right. “Your mother had a brother,” Alaric began to explain as he gestured over to the male seated on the couch. Malachai stood up. “Liz, this is your uncle, Malachai.”

 

“What?” Lizzie acted as though she hadn’t already known that.

 

“Hey, kid. Call me Kai.” The male looked at his niece with eyes that matched the devil’s. Lizzie shrunk slightly under his gaze. “I know it’s a little weird, but we have met. You were about a year old and still in diapers. Cute kid.”

 

“Your mother and your uncle had a bit of a falling out,” Alaric placed a hand on Lizzie’s upper arm, offering a smile that Lizzie could tell was fake. It fell. “Sadly, about two years after you and Jo were born.”

 

“Just as I was saying before Lizzie joined us. It’s been hard to track the lot of you down.” He gave Alaric a disapproving look, darkened blue eyes burning into lighter blue ones. “It seemed like you up and vanished out of the blue.” He offered a shrug.

 

“Yeah. We just…” Alaric paused, licking his lips as he straightened his posture, “needed a new change, fresh start.” Lizzie looked between the two adults, finding her courage once again. She looked at her father.

 

“Hey, can you give us a few minutes?” She gave her father a fake pleading look. “Just to get to know each other a little better?” He caved, and nodded. Without much of another word, he disappeared up the stairs to go to his bedroom so he could get ready for his shift at the police department. Lizzie glared at Malachai while he smiled at her. “What in the fucking hell are you doing here?” She seethed a she stepped towards her uncle, eyes boring into his.

 

“Well, I thought a little family reunion could do.” He shrugged carelessly.

 

“You are not my family, asshole.”

 

As if he knew she’d say such a thing, he dug into the inside pocket of his black blazer and pulled out a photo. His hand moved out to show it to Lizzie, “That’s your mother and I.”

 

Lizzie took hold of the photo and observed it before looking up to Malachai once more.

 

“Only difference being that I was born _human_ and she was born _like you_. The whole reason I became a geneticist was to understand how he worked. To find a cure and make her human again.” A deep sigh came from the older male. “Work for me, Lizzie. I’ve clearly underestimated you. I’ve only seen not even a fraction of what you could do. If you let me help you manage your power…”

 

Lizzie looked at him as if he had just grown three heads, “Ultra hunts people like me. Why the fuck would I want to help you?” She scoffed at the suggestion. Maybe Malachai was off his meds.

 

“For your family,” Malachai responded, pointing up the stairs.

 

Lizzie’s jaw clenched. “Are you threatening them?”

 

“No, you’re threatening them by not helping me contain the outbreak of your… species,” malice laced his tone as he looked at Lizzie with slight disgust. “I’m giving you a chance to protect those people you love.”

 

“Yeah and to be a traitor.”

 

“To who? Some stupid kids you met a couple days ago? Or to your sister and your father? Or possibly your friend?” Malachai sat down on the couch and picked up his mug from the coffee table. He took a sip of his black coffee. “Landon, was his name?” Lizzie looked like she was about to murder Malachai. “Therapy and counseling records. Extremely helpful information.” He chuckled at her reaction, unfazed by the murderous look in her eyes. “You’re eventually going to have to pick a side, Elizabeth.” He placed a tablet in front of Lizzie, a video on screen. “Your new runaways want you to believe that my sister was a hero. That she is somehow still alive.” Lizzie picked up the tablet, eyebrows knitted together as the video played. “They’ve lied to you, dear niece.” Blue met blue before Lizzie broke their stare to watch the video.

 

On the small screen, Caroline opened the door of a car and got into it.

 

“That’s your mother after she broke into my office and completely trashed any research I had.”

 

As soon as the car door shut, the car went up into flames.

 

Lizzie looked at Malachai with a death glare.

 

“You don’t want this to happen to you. Work with me, Elizabeth. Come be an agent at Ultra.”

 

As Lizzie placed the tablet down, Josie came down the stairs. Her phone in hand, “So we have an uncle? Malachai? That’s kind of… random.” She chuckled.

 

“You must be Josie. I heard you inherited your mother’ smarts,” Malachai voiced with a smile as he looked at his other niece.

 

“Yeah and I hope that’s all I got,” Josie nodded in response to her uncle’s words.

 

Malachai raised an eyebrow, “Yes, let’s hope.” He looked to Lizzie who was still glaring intensely at him.

 

Lizzie stood on the rooftop of her high school, repeatedly counting to seven on her fingers to distract herself as she waited. A whoosh of air could be heard as Hope teleported in, coming up behind the taller teenager. The blonde turned around to look at Hope.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me my mother was related to Malachai?” She asked quietly, eyes wavering under the moonlight. “You and Penelope have played me from the start.”

 

“I… Okay, yes, she was related to him just like you are. But you are nothing like him. You are a Tomorrow Person, Lizzie.” Hope sighed as her hands tugged her jacket tighter around her body.

 

“He wants me to go work for him at Ultra.”

 

“He’s just gonna use you.”

 

“What’s so bad about turning ourselves in, give up our powers and live like normal fucking humans?” Lizzie was starting to get frustrated.

 

Hope stepped to her with a small glare, “You want us to admit to being mistakes? Nature doesn’t do mistakes. Malachai would do well to make us go extinct. Just for the fuck of the human race.”

 

“Yeah! The human race I still consider myself apart of!” Lizzie scoffed. Of all people, she thought Hope would understand.

 

“Yeah, of course you do,” tears brimmed the lines of Hope’s beautiful ocean colored eyes. “But to them, you’re not.” Her lips flattened to a line. “I know you have family and a life here. But those people we find; they’re my family. And I will not, under any circumstance, let them get hurt.” Her eyes met Lizzie’s. _“I won’t let anything happen to you._ ” It was a promise. “Please, Lizzie.” Her hand moved out for the taller girl’s. “Just come with me. With us.” Lizzie stepped away, looking around at the city’s night lights.

 

“When your first started talking to me, that mystery girl in my head. Even when I thought I was crazy, I trusted you.” She bit down on her bottom lip. “I have to find out what happened to my mom, okay?” Her gaze, gentle yet tense, met Hope’s. “I have to know if she’s alive or not.”

 

**Inhale. Exhale.**

 

“There’s only one way I can do that without losing anyone else.” Hope clenched her jaw,, shaking her head. She knew what Lizzie was going to say.

 

“Lizzie, you’ve no clue what you’re about to get yourself into.” She was worried for this beautiful blonde.

 

“Hope.” She smiled weakly. “It’s your turn to trust me. Okay?” Lizzie turned around, took two steps away from the ginger and teleported home.

 

Lizzie walked into her bathroom and grabbed her bottle of antipsychotics. Her right hand opened the bottle, and she dumped the meds down the drain. She no longer needed them.

 

‘My name is Elizabeth Saltzman.’

 

She walked down the halls of Mystic Falls High.

 

‘This is where I go to school.’

 

She laughed at Landon as he said something relatively funny for once in his life.

 

‘These are my friends.’

 

“What happened, Hope?” Penelope asked as she entered the multi-purpose room and walked over to the desk her girlfriend sat at.

 

“Lizzie made her decision. And it’s not a smart one.” Hope looked up at Penelope, her body tense.

 

‘This is where I work.’

 

Lizzie walked up the white steps of the large building belonging to Ultra Enterprises. Two people on either side of her and she was led into an office.

 

‘And this is my new boss.’

 

Malachai turned around from his position where he was standing, facing the window. He smiled once his eyes settled on his niece.

 

“I’m in.” Lizzie bit down on her lower lip as she nodded.

 

“Welcome to Ultra, Elizabeth.” Malachai patted her shoulder.

 

 _‘I hope you know what you’re doing.’_ Hope sighed as she spoke to Lizzie via their telepathic link.

 

 _‘Yeah… Me too.’_ Lizzie responded as she looked at her uncle and offered a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a filler to hold you all over until the next chapter! <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au fic, and it's based off of the tomorrow people series.


End file.
